Keystones
Keystone: A keystone is the primary ability of a character, as determined from either their past, or as an ability awakened by PLACEHOLDER when they first enter the nexus. These keystones are often unique to the player or character, and determine what techniques they can equip later on. These keystones are largely permanent, but can be upgraded to incorporate more abilities as time goes on. (It is possible to unlock one or two more additional keystones later on, but the method to do so is secret.) Keystone Creation: Every Keystone needs three things. # A stat governance. # A basic premise # Type tags (3) ------------------ # Stat Governance is the primary stat the Keystone uses. When called upon for a roll, the keystone’s modifiers will be that of that of its stat it is governed by. Your choices are Body, Spirit, or Mind. # Basic Premise is a description of what exactly the keystone gives the character the ability to do. This is mostly for flavor, but should coincide the with keystone’s tag. You will have the ability to update this during keystone upgrades, but only slightly. # Type Tags are system’s definition of how the keystone can interact with the world. In certain DM’ed environments they can be called upon to perform specific actions (such as a Keystone with a tinker tag being used to disarm a trap). The large majority of the time, however, tags are used simply to determine what techniques a keystone can utilize. (See Below for a further explanation) --------------- Keystone Template: Name of Keystone: Summary of Keystone. Stat of Governance: (Body/Spirit/Mind) Tags: Tag1, Tag2, Tag3 -------------------- Keystone Examples: (Note this if for starting characters) ---------------- Magic Blade: Growing up in a mystical land, Ryu has been taught the sword art of ‘Magic Blade’ which allows him to empower his already impressive sword techniques with magic. Stat Governance: Body Tags: Striking, Magic, Elemental Magic --------------- Barbarian: Lafta was the chief priestess of the Ugork tribe, and ruled over the savage land of Awr. A century of bloodied combat has honed her combat abilities to peak perfection. Stat Governance: Body Tags: Striking, Strength, Durability --------------- Celes Magic: Why do people have to be mean when everything is so cute and cuddly? Through sheer power of will she is able to summon forth the softness, and most cuddly of companions she can dream of. State Governance: Spirit Tags: Magic, Minion, Luck --------------- Magictech: Through countless years of studying an ancient civilization, Albas has learned how to harness innate magical energy of the world through use of devices, and diagrams that he can use to fire beams of energy at his opponents. Stat Governance: Mind Tags: Magic, Tech, Striking --------------- (What a keystone will look like after upgrade) Magic Blade++: Growing up in a mystical land, Ryu has been taught the sword art of ‘Magic Blade’ which allows him to empower his already impressive sword techniques with magic. After harsh battles in the nexus, Ryu’s has learned to use his magic to increase his already impressive speed (Keystone Upgrade 1). Through tutlege of theo-senpai, Ryu has gone through a weight training increasing his strength significantly (Keystone Upgrade 2)! Stat Governance: Body Tags: Striking, Magic, Elemental Magic, Speed, Strength